Stupid Girl
by Diana Bluefire
Summary: It's just a Song fic that I wanted to write, took about twenty minutes so if you aren’t thrilled with it I wont be offended.


AN: Ok so I love this song and it strikes me as Inu Yashas feelings about Kagome. So I decided to write a short song fic using it. The song is Stupid girl by Cold.

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Stupid Girl Belongs to the kick $$ band Cold.

"I'm going home Inu Yasha." Kagome said walking under the tree he was sitting in.

"Whatever." He said agitated.

"Come on Inu Yasha please don't be like that." She pleaded lifting her backpack onto her shoulder.

"Be like what!" he spat angrily. "I'm not being like anything."

"I'm sorry I said anything. I'll be back in two days." She said turning around and heading towards the well.

"Whatever." He said bitterly. He was so confused, he couldn't tell exactly how he felt about Kagome.

Sometimes he wanted to tell her he loved her, others he did stupid things just to bug her. He would call her stupid and dumb even though he wanted to reach out and embrace her.

Wanna love ya  
Wanna bug ya  
Wanna squeeze ya  
Stupid girl

Sometimes he wanted to hug her and just be with her and others he wanted to kill her. He knew no matter how he felt at one moment he could never hurt her but he couldn't understand why.

Wanna touch ya,  
Wanna take ya,  
Wanna shut ya,  
Stupid girl.

He was starting to break, he was just so confused. It was just part of his nature to push her away even when he knew he was in love with her. He wondered if he was just born to be alone.

I can't take this,  
Born to break this.

And now she was leaving for her time again. He felt so stupid. What was wrong with him, he knew that eventually she would just not bother to come back.

She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl

He was a loner, he was a lonely man that didn't want anyone around. He was a loser, a useless half breed, that's how everyone saw him. In his own mind he knew he was far from useless and he knew Kagome thought he was a winner, and to him all that was important was how she felt.

I'm a loner,  
I'm a loser,  
I'm a winner,  
In my mind.

He was a bad guy who tried to steal the jewel, an evil demon. Then Kagome came and he turned into a good guy helping the innocent and righting wrongs. He was twisted in how he treated her he showed her the opposite of the feelings that where truly in his heart. He smiled slightly thinking about how much he messed it all up.

I'm a bad one,  
I'm a good one,  
I'm a sick one,  
With a smile.

Once again he felt like he was breaking down, this confusion was taking over and he felt like he was gonna break down.

I can't take this,  
Born to break this.

What if this was the time, the time she went away and didn't come back? What was wrong with him, why was his life so messed up? He had to find a way to tell her.

She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl

That stupid girl was the only thing on his mind. She was the only thing he cared about anymore.

(acoustic break)  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl

(whoa)

He jumped out of the tree and ran to the well, if this wasn't the day maybe it would be tomorrow or the next day. Fate was cruel especially to him, he couldnt wait around for her to leave him forever.

She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?

That stupid girl, that stupid girl made him crazy. That stupid girl made him insane, she was the only thing he could think of .

Stupid girl, Stupid girl _[repeat chorus til end]_

He jumped into the well and ran to the house where he found Kagome sitting at her desk. When she saw him she opened the window to let him in. His heart was pounding in his chest and he froze as he tried to find the words.

"What's wrong Inu Yasha?" She asked looking at him worriedly. He looked at her and felt so wrong, he wanted to yell at her and say nothing was wrong, make up some stupid excuse then yell at her and run off. He couldn't do that, not this time. He took a deep breath and pulling Kagome into an embrace he said,

"I love you Kagome. You're the most important person in the world to me and I never meant to make you mad at me or call you a stupid girl. I'm sorry, I love you!" Kagome was so shocked she couldn't speak, that is until she fully realized she wasn't dreaming.

"I love you too Inu Yasha." She said wrapping her arms around him. Inu Yasha felt so much better he wasn't confused anymore he felt in control of his emotions he smiled at Kagome and kissed her passionately.

AN: That's where I choose to leave off what happens after that time can only tell and unfortunately this quiz is out of time. Hope you liked it.


End file.
